Hanezi (Life Form)
The Hanezi (hah-neh-zahy) life form is a land-based being that primarily resides on the planet Psi, located within the MainVerse of ne''Twork. Average Stats Average Height: (Male) 180 cm, (Female) 168 cm Average Weight: (Male) 78 kg, (Female) 60 kg Appearance Hanezi are basically humanoid in appearance with a couple of unique physical characteristics. Hanezi have normal noses and eyes with no distinct traits. A Hanezi’s ears are located on the sides of the face and are pointed, extending backward and curving upwards. The chin is rather pronounced and distinct. From the neck down, Hanezi resemble human beings except for a small number of unique differences. There is a tube-like structure along where a Hanezi’s collarbone would be, stopping midway and arched over the back; each end of this structure contains an opening that allows for the forceful expulsion of Energy Types. Their feet resemble heeled boots, with each heel containing an opening that allows for the forceful expulsion of Energy Types similarly to the collar-like structure. The hands and feet of a Hanezi are composed of a denser Physical-M Energy than their main body, typically sporting a darker color of their skin. The backs of a Hanezi’s wrists, as well as where their ankles would be, have a hexagon-shaped segment of dense Physical-M Energy on it. History When The Creator finished detailing the plan of design for all living things to abide by, an idea for the first life form began to formulate. The Creator went to work in creating said first form of life, which would come to be known as the Hanezi. Being the first life form, The Creator did not have a specific theme in mind for how the Hanezi would be constructed. This lack of strict purpose led to the Hanezi becoming a “default” life form, simply being humanoid in shape with little defining characteristics in appearance. In a way, this made the Hanezi similar to The Creator in the sense that it didn’t have a highly distinct appearance. This observation led to The Creator deciding that the Hanezi would be constructed as a “descendant” of itself. The Hanezi were given a highly developed Psi-Key, allowing them to learn about the world around them and the Energy Types within it very quickly. They were also given a standard high capacity of Physical-F Energy, much like how The Creator can freely create Energy from nothing. Finally, Hanezi lack Energy Genes as The Creator does. With that, the Hanezi life form design was complete. Unique Characteristics As the Hanezi life form is based on that of The Creator, they possess a few characteristics that liken them to it. Since The Creator is not associated with any one Energy Type, the Hanezi were initially made without ''any EnerGenes whatsoever. While this may appear to put Hanezi at a disadvantage compared to other Races that have a specific EnerGene, Hanezi make up for this “deficiency” through having advanced knowledge of how Physical Energy can be used. Another characteristic that makes Hanezi similar to The Creator is their naturally high Psychic Instruction Total (PIT) and overall intelligence, allowing for the execution of many complex actions and Tecniks in one motion. While they may not possess any EnerGenes from the onset of their creation, should a Hanezi come into possession of an EnerGene(s), then s/he will catch on to the various instructions for that Energy Type(s) really quickly. A third characteristic that makes them like The Creator is the natural high capacity of Physical-F Energy that their bodies can contain. This allows Hanezi to last a long time before needing to “recharge” their P-F Energy reserves. Aside from these traits that make them similar to The Creator, Hanezi also possess four openings that allows for the concentrated expulsion of Energy, which are also the locations of their four additional EnerGene Centers. These openings can be used to “weaponize” any Energy Type by forcing them through these openings, making even stationary Energy Types capable of movement. Hanezi also have the quickest Psychic Energy Instruction generation of all life forms within the MainVerse Dimension. This trait also aids in speeding up the activation of an Aerian’s EnerGenes, as the Psychic Energy molecule9s) containing activation instructions will be “compiled” faster in comparison to other life forms.Category:Life Forms Category:Hanezi